Embodiments of the disclosure are particularly suitable for use in floating floors, which are formed of floor panels with a wood fibre core and a decorative wear resistant surface. The following description of known technique, problems of known systems and objects and features of the disclosure will therefore, as a non-restrictive example, be aimed above all at this field of application and in particular at floorings which are similar to traditional wood fibre based laminate floorings.
It should be emphasized that the embodiments of the disclosure can also be used in other applications as, for example, wall panels, ceilings, furniture components, and similar.